


Talk is Overrated

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, San Francisco Giants, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk is Overrated

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"Mmmmm?"

"You," Hunter says, enunciating as clearly as he can. "In my bed. With no clothes. Why?"

"Comfy."

"It's the same bed you have in your room...wait, how'd you even get in here?"

"Dunno." 

Hunter looks down at Buster and damn, he looks good. Hunter's sneaked the occasional look in the locker room, but now, with Buster sprawled on his back stark fucking naked, he can really look. Damn.

"Checkin' me out," Buster says. He opens his eyes and grins at Hunter. It's that wide, real smile; the one Buster reserves for teammates--the one reporters never see.

There's something else though; Hunter leans in to peer at Buster face. "The fuck?" he mutters. Buster's eyes are wall to wall pupil and it's not that dark in here.

"What? You were totally checkin' me out."

"Buster, are you stoned?" Maybe, Hunter thinks, this is some strange, kinda porny dream, because he never, ever ever imagined stringing those four words together.

"Maaaaybe."

"Okay, this is weird," Hunter mutters.

"Had half a candy bar...with Timmy."

"Okay." Hunter's still boggling; is this some sort of practical joke? He looks around. Is someone--Belt maybe--going to jump out of the closet?

"Wanna fuck?"

"Oh sure," Hunter says. "Because I always screw straight teammates when they're totally stoned."

"'k. Lube's in my pocket." Buster gestures vaguely in the direction of the floor.

"Buster, in case you missed it, I said no."

"No you didn't." Buster points at Hunter. "You said straight guys. 'm not straight, so...let's fuck."

"You're still stoned."

"Mmmm...yeah. Give better head when I'm stoned."

And really, Hunter does not want to think about getting head from Buster, stoned or not.

"So, you get high a lot?"

"Sometimes....don't fuck Timmy, though. Blew him once, but he's whatchamacallit...ace, ya know?"

It takes Hunter a minute to figure it out, but when he does, a lot of random pieces fall into place. Still.... "That's way too much information."

"Just wanted you to know I'm not a total slut. Just wanna fuck you, 'cause you look at me." Buster pauses. "And you're hot."

"And obvious, apparently." Hunter leans down intending to pull the covers up over Buster. Buster, however, seems to have other ideas. Reaching up, he grabs Hunter's arm and tugs hard. Caught off balance, Hunter falls on the bed, half on top of Buster. He's acutely aware that the only thing between them is the thin pair of pajama pants he's wearing. Also Buster's getting hard.

"Mmm, yeah," Buster says, arching his hips a little, and okay, Buster's not the only one getting hard. "'Sokay, I only noticed the other day."

"So what, you went to Tim for a little herbal encouragement?"

"I'm not," Buster says with a scowl, "a three beer queer. Been bi all my life. If you don't believe me ask Timmy or Bum. Hell you can ask Kristen, if you wanna be awkward."

"Yeah, no," Hunter. "I'll take your word for it."

"Does that mean you're gonna fuck me?"

"Buster...look, I appreciate it, but not while you're stoned."

"You're such a good guy," Buster says. He smiles at Hunter and, just as Hunter thinks Buster's going to let go of him, Buster grabs his other arm and rolls them over. "It's okay, though. I'll blow you instead."

Hunter opens his mouth to tell Buster no--and God, he's thinking of turning down a blow job from Buster fucking Posey? Before he can say anything, Buster slides down Hunter's body, his bare chest warm against Hunter. "Buster," Hunter says and then falls silent as Buster keeps going, dragging Hunter's pajama pants with him.

This needs to stop, Hunter thinks. He needs to be a responsible human being and a good teammate and put an end.... "Fuck!"

Buster's mouth is hot and slick on Hunter's dick, and when he goes down, he keeps going down. He's sucking hard and as he pulls back up off Hunter's dick, he flicks his tongue right where Hunter's the most sensitive. "Fuck," Hunter groans again, bringing his hands down to . "Buster...you shouldn't...." 

"Mmmm hmmmm," Buster hums, which...wow, that feels good. When he goes back down again, Hunter just digs his fingers into Buster's shoulders and tries to hang on. It's not just that Buster's good--although, goddamn, he is--it's that he's obviously really into it. Hunter's always preferred enthusiasm to skill, but with Buster, he's getting both and it's fantastic.

It's not long before Hunter's getting close; he's rocking his hips just a little, and Buster hasn't tried to stop him. Just as Hunter thinks, I hope he swallows, Buster pulls off. 

"Still want you to fuck me," he says and rolls over onto his back. "C'mon Hunter," he adds when Hunter frowns. "Blew you. That means I'm okay."

Hunter's still not sure, but then Buster reaches down and starts jacking off. He's hard and yeah, Hunter was right when he guessed that Buster had a nice dick. Buster, he thinks, has a nice everything.

"Lube's in my jeans," Buster says and gestures towards the floor again.

Buster's jeans are on the other side of the bed, just far enough away to give Hunter time to reconsider. He stands there, holding the jeans and staring at Buster. Buster's eyes are closed and he's licking his lips as he strokes his cock. For a moment, Hunter thinks about just leaving him to it. He's pretty sure Buster will fall asleep after he comes, and there's the second bed for Hunter.

"Buster, your wife...." he says, even though Buster mentioned Kristen earlier.

"Knows," Buster says, his hand still working his dick. "She's okay with it."

"Um...all right...."

"You're overthinking," Buster says. His voice is still kind of slurred, but when he opens his eyes to look at Hunter, he looks like he's got it together, at least a little. He looks Hunter over, and smiles. "C'mon, get that thing over here and fuck me with it."

"Can I bring the rest of me?"

Buster giggles, which is even weirder than him being stoned. "Sure, I like that too."

He spreads his legs as soon as Hunter sits on the bed, and the look of him, all loose limbed and relaxed is enough to quash any of Hunter's lingering doubts. He's wanted Buster for a while, in spite of the way Buster looks so controlled and together, and now.... Well, Hunter's never heard anyone ever guess that Buster might get stoned now and then. Hunter's pretty sure that seeing Buster let down his guard like this is a privilege few people have.

"I won't break," Buster says as Hunter slowly presses a finger inside him. "I'm at first tomorrow...don't take it so slow."

"You still have to play." But even as he speaks, Hunter's pouring more lube over his fingers. Buster sighs happily when Hunter uses two fingers.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah Hunter, c'mon...."

Before Hunter thinks Buster's ready, Buster tilts his hips up a little. "Hunter, c'mon...." He says again. He's breathless now and Hunter hopes it's more because he's turned on that because he's stoned. "C'mon."

As he settles in between Buster's legs, Hunter has the same thought as earlier--that this is some kind of dream. That's the only thing that can explain why he's here, fucking Buster Posey. 

But no; when he bends down to kiss Buster, it's too real--just a little messy and sloppy while they try to get used to each other. When Hunter finally pulls back and looks down at Buster, Buster smiles up at him. "Fuck me, will ya?"

As if that wasn't invitation enough, Buster stretches--arching his back a little as he puts his arms above his head. "Jesus fucking Christ," Hunter mutters as he pushes into Buster all nice and slow.

Any doubts Hunter has about Buster wanting this are gone as he starts moving. Buster's easy and pliant under him, rolling his hips up a little to meet each thrust. They find a rhythm right away; it's like they've been doing this for years. And maybe, Hunter thinks, they should have been. Maybe he should have been a little more obvious about wanting Buster back in 2012.

And then Buster starts moaning and Hunter's not thinking much of anything other more more more. 

"Yeah...yeah Hunter...fuck me...yeah that's...fuck...fuck me...harder, do it harder...."

Hunter's not sure how Buster can still talk when he, himself, can barely think. Buster wants it harder, though, and that much Hunter can do. And yeah, as he speeds up, it's good, so good; Hunter's fucking Buster hard and they're both making noise and Hunter kind of wants to do this forever.

He can't, of course. It's just too perfect and he's wanted this for years now and Buster's groaning out Hunter's name and in the end it's just too much. As much as Hunter wants to get Buster off, he can't hold back. With a rough groan, he slams into Buster one more time and comes hard.

"Sorry," he mutters a moment later as he slumps down. He gives Buster an apologetic kiss and Buster laughs--a little huff of breath against Hunter's mouth. 

"S'okay," Buster says. "You got great hands."

"Subtle," Hunter says. He kisses Buster again and rolls to one side. Buster's cock is already slick at the head and Buster catches his breath as Hunter starts jacking him. Reaching up, he tugs Hunter down and Hunter goes with it, kissing Buster hard. 

Hunter doesn't even mind that Buster's stoned; sure, maybe it's going to take a while, but Hunter gets to kiss Buster, gets to touch him, and he'd happily do this all night. "Good," Buster murmurs against Hunter's lips. "Shoulda done this...."

"Yeah," Hunter says when Buster trails off. He kisses Buster harder, jerks him a little faster, and that does it--Buster's mouth goes slack as he comes. Dragging it out as long as he can, Hunter waits until after Buster shudders through an aftershock before he lets go of Buster's dick.

"That was good," Buster finally says, tilting his head back and giving Hunter a lazy smile.

"It was," Hunter says. Now that they're done and he's thinking a little more clearly, he finds himself hoping this was a huge fucking mistake. What if Buster regrets this in the morning or even thinks Hunter took advantage of him?

For a moment, when Hunter wakes up some time later, he thinks that's happened. Even though he fell asleep plastered up against Hunter like a big, warm, body pillow, Buster's nowhere to be seen.

Fuck, Hunter thinks as he stares up at the ceiling. He's rehearsing the conversation he's going to have to have with Buster when he hears the toilet flush and, a second later, water running in the sink.

"You thought I'd left," Buster says when he slides back into bed. "And you were feeling guilty."

"Does Tim's weed give you mind reading powers?"

"I don't need them." Buster leans over Hunter and gives him a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who should be...."

"I pushed a little too hard," Buster says. He stretches out next to Hunter and puts his head on Hunter's shoulder. "You were right."

Hunter never figured Buster would be at all cuddly; it's nice, though. He wraps his arm around Buster's shoulder. "About what?"

"Me getting stoned for, what did you call it? Herbal encouragement? It doesn't make me any more bi, but it helped me decide to go for it. Or maybe Tim did."

"You talked about this with Tim?"

"Yeah," Buster says, like it's perfectly normal. "My sex life is like...I dunno, a soap opera to him or something. Kinda fascinating in a weird way."

"I had no idea you guys were that close."

"Yeah, most people don't. Tim's been...." Buster's voice trails off. "He's helped me figure stuff out over the years."

"Cool," Hunter says. There's obviously more going on, but it's really not his business. "So...we're okay?"

"Depends," Buster says before kissing Hunter's chest. "You want to do this again? Like when I'm not stoned?"

"Hell yeah," Hunter says. "But not if it's going to be weird."

"I don't think it will be. I'm not...I mean I'm not looking for a major commitment here. I just wanna fool around with you."

"That," Hunter says as he tightens his arm around Buster's shoulder. "Sounds perfect."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first line meme on tumbler. enchantedtalisman asked for: Hunter/Buster -- "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" It was supposed to be a ficlet, which...lol.


End file.
